Lo que es y lo que puede ser
by R.S.Black
Summary: Oliver Wood es el idiota más idiota en la historia de los idiotas más grandes del mundo. Sino, preguntenle a Katie Bell. KB/OW. Para Laura, regalo de Navidad.


_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mí, todo es de JK y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Para Laura. Foro Weird Sisters. Respuesta al "Amigo Invisible para Navidad"_

_Espero que te guste._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_**RS**_

**

* * *

**

**Lo que es y lo que puede ser**

Oliver Wood es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch más estúpido que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Y decir eso es quedarse corto.

Punto.

Katie cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y vuelve a bufar, haciendo que uno de esos mechones rebeldes que le caen sobre la frente se eleve en el aire y baje al segundo siguiente, quedando de la misma manera que antes.

Es irónico, patético incluso. Todo ha comenzado con un par de risas en los vestidores después de una de las mejores prácticas que han tenido aquel año ― tomando en cuenta que ese no ha sido el mejor año para ninguno, claro ― además de unas cuantas miradas de reojo ― y otras no tanto ― terminando lo que sea que han iniciado con un beso insignificante. Un cosquilleo insípido y casto en los labios, que le ha dejado con sabor a poco y ahora Wood, que siempre tiende a exagerarlo todo, no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos.

El muy idiota.

Vuelve a bufar, sentándose en la cama con las piernas dobladas y el ceño fruncido.

― Si tan mal te pone, deberías hablar con él. En plan ya, en plan ahora.

Leanne la mira con aquella sonrisa de malas intenciones que tanto le molesta desde el marco de la puerta. Katie le devuelve la mirada con tanto odio que la pobre chica casi puede sentirlo rozándole la piel.

― ¡¿Y darle el gusto a ese idiota de saber que estoy molesta?! ― exclama, indignada ―. Prefiero tragarme la snitch antes que eso, Leanne. Prefiero, incluso, tragarme todas las pelotas de Quidditch antes que hablar con Wood, si no te molesta.

Entonces Leanne rueda los ojos graciosamente y Katie se anota mentalmente la tarea de conseguirse una nueva mejor amiga ― una que no le diga que tiene que hablar con el descerebrado de Oliver Wood y no la mire como si estuviera haciendo algo malo de lo que después se va a arrepentir ―.

― Te vas a arrepentir, Katie.

_Oh, Dios._

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Decir que Katie Bell ― la despistada. Una de las mejores cazadoras que ha tenido Gryffindor en varios años ― está furiosa, es suavizar las cosas de manera descarada. Es bailar la conga sobre la tumba de Merlín y pisotear el nombre de Gwendolyn Morgan― la mejor capitana que han tenido las Arpías desde el año del melón ― al mismo tiempo y sin sentir cargo de conciencia.

Es la séptima vez que Oliver ― el estúpido. El arrogante. El idiota más idiota en la historia de los idiotas más grandes del mundo ― le grita con impaciencia que si no es lo suficientemente rápida con esa quaffle, los Ravenclaw los van a hacer papilla en el partido y tendrán tiempo hasta para preparar salsa y echársela por encimita ― literalmente ― y la pobre chica ya se está cansando de que le corrija a cada paso que da.

Por regla general, Katie no se enojaría tanto con lo que le dice, porque Oliver toda la vida ha sido un bruto insensible con todo eso de darle órdenes a los demás jugadores de Gryffindor. Pero hace dos semanas que Katie no es la misma de siempre y ha tenido más ganas de quitarle el bate a Fred (¿O George?) en esas dos horas que van de entrenamiento que en los tres años que lleva en el equipo para partirle a Wood la cabeza a batazos y quitarle ese gesto de máxima concentración que luce en el rostro sin contemplaciones.

Es entonces cuando sube, baja, da una vuelta al campo de Quidditch y logra atravesar la quaffle por uno de los aros, más por rabia que por ganas de hacerlo. Alicia logra alcanzarla segundos después seguida de cerca por Angelina que la mira con una sonrisa indiscreta en los labios.

― Estás flipando con Wood ¿Eh? ― dice Angelina, con tono meloso.

― Ni me lo digas ― gruñe Katie, mientras desciende hacia el campo con una rapidez asombrosa.

La verdad es que, por muy raro que parezca, a Katie se le quitan todas las ganas de entrenar cuando es atravesada por la mirada indiferente de Oliver desde lo más alto del campo. Tiene ganas de gritar y golpearlo con cualquier cosa para ver si de una vez por todas terminan con ese _tira y afloja_ que no los deja en ninguna parte y que tan mal le hace a su carácter.

El toque de queda está a punto de comenzar y Katie no encuentra ningún motivo para quedarse y escuchar los gritos de Wood que son, justamente, la última cosa que quiere oír en el día. Continúa pensando en lo mismo mientras atraviesa el campo con pasos firmes y la escoba agarrada fuertemente con su mano derecha hasta que otro de los alaridos del capitán llega a sus oídos y la hace frenar de golpe.

― ¡¿A dónde vas, Bell?! ¡Aún no terminamos la práctica!

Pero Katie ya no escucha absolutamente nada por lo furiosa e indignada que está. Menea la cabeza para aplacar un poco la rabia y cuenta hasta diez para no hacer o decir algo de lo que después se va a arrepentir.

Antes de retomar el paso hasta los vestidores, respira profundo y gira un poco la cabeza para ver como todos los jugadores de su equipo la miran como si se estuviera volviendo loca. Hasta Harry, que siempre le ha parecido un chico imperturbable, deja de buscar la snitch para centrar su atención en ella y observarla con los enormes lentes que tiene resbalando por su nariz.

― ¡Estoy cansada, Wood y el toque de queda está a punto de comenzar! ― exclama y, corroborando sus palabras, el enorme reloj comienza a sonar indicando, justamente, que todos los estudiantes entren al castillo. Katie sonríe al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Oliver.

Sin esperar a nadie, comienza a andar hacia los vestidores con el paso igual de pesado, pero antes de llegar, los gemelos Weasley la interceptan con todo el cabello sudado y una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Es ahí cuando Katie comienza a preocuparse.

No sabe si es Fred o George el que le pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros, pero la felicidad plena que reflejan sus rostros es motivo suficiente para inquietarse. Y es que los gemelos pueden ser cualquier cosa, pero nunca sonríen de aquella manera si no tienen algo grande ― enorme. Inmenso. Más grande que la idiotez de Oliver Wood ― en mente.

― Katie, Katie, Katie ― canturrea uno de ellos y Katie lo reconoce como Fred porque el muchacho siempre ha tenido la voz más aguda de los dos. Algo un poco imperceptible, por supuesto, pero la pobre chica ha tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo a lo largo de los años para poder darse cuenta de la existencia de alguna diferencia entre ellos y así reconocerlos de una buena vez. Eso hace ya bastante tiempo, por supuesto, pero Fred y George siempre logran confundirla.

― Nos inquieta un poco, Katie, lo que está ocurriendo por estos lugares ― corrobora George, al otro lado de su cuerpo, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

― ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de Sirius Black? ― pregunta, intentando parecer despistada ―. Todos estamos preocupados, George, pero estamos en manos del director Dumbledore y nada malo podrá pasarnos mientras tanto ― dice seria, aunque está segura de que su conversación no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Sirius Black ni su fuga de Azkaban.

Fred ríe la gracia y niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

― Oh, Bell, que bajo has caído ― dice y la mira con los ojos empequeñecidos y brillantes ―. Deberías saber ya, que esa técnica de cambiar de tema no funciona con nosotros.

― El pequeño Ronnie te lo puede confirmar ― dice también George, con un tono divertido y fascinante ―. De lo que queremos hablar nosotros es de lo que ocurre con Wood. Tú sabes ― y es ahí cuando agacha la cabeza un poco y le dice en tono conspiratorio algo que le da muchísima risa ―. _La cosa._

― ¿_La cosa_? ― pregunta Katie intentando no reír, con el tono de voz de aquel que entiende todo, pero quiere dar a entender que no entiende nada ―. Entre Oliver y yo no ocurre nada, chicos. Lo que sea que sea _la cosa, _no está ocurriendo con nosotros.

― ¿Estás segura? ― pregunta ahora Fred, no muy convencido ―. Hemos oído muchos rumores. Y me temo que no todos son mentiras, querida Katie.

― Lo siento muchachos, pero es mucho más probable que _la cosa _ocurra entre una escoba de Quidditch y una quaffle antes que entre Wood y yo. Se los garantizo.

Entonces sonríe para intentar ocultar la mentira.

George quiere decir algo, pero en el momento en que abre la boca, un torbellino de cabello claro y una obsesión enfermiza por el Quidditch pasa a su lado, lanzándoles una mirada de soslayo nada agradable a los tres. Es entonces cuando la chica se pregunta si habrá abierto la boca más de la cuenta y al final se reprende porque todo lo que está ocurriendo es culpa de Wood y no de ella así que no tiene nada de qué arrepentirse.

― Mucha suerte, adorada Katie ― dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo, mareándola ―. La necesitarás.

Fred quita el brazo de sus hombros y, como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirigen hacia al castillo con sus escobas a las espaldas y la misma sonrisa de siempre en el rostro. Katie niega con la cabeza y suspira, antes de entrar a los vestidores para buscar su ropa y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Respirar el mismo aire que Oliver le hace daño y no esta dispuesta a enojarse de nuevo con alguien que ni siquiera la mira y le dirige la palabra solo para decir lo mal que está jugando.

_Pero no es tu culpa Katie, son los nervios_, intenta convencerse, pero no da mucho resultado.

Al entrar, ni Angelina ni Alicia aparecen por ninguna parte. Los amigos de Harry han ido a buscarle y ha podido ver que toman el camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Lo que quiere decir, que el único que está en los vestidores es Oliver y Katie está completamente segura de que comenzará a hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

― ¿Desde cuándo hablas con Fred y George Weasley sobre lo que pasa entre nosotros?

La voz proviene de las bancas que están a su lado izquierdo y cuando voltea, se encuentra con los ojos del mismísimo Oliver que la miran con desilusión. Katie frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos porque no sabe de dónde demonios ha salido esa pregunta tan estúpida.

― No entiendo de lo que hablas, Wood.

― Bien lo sabes, Katie, no te hagas la tonta.

Solo es cosa de que termine de hablar para que la chica se sienta furiosa. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no debería sorprenderle que Wood diga algo así, pero más que sorprendida está anonadada. Está en shock momentáneo y no saldrá de ahí en mucho tiempo.

― Eres un idiota ― dice con rabia, después de unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y abrir sus compartimiento para sacar la ropa limpia e irse de ahí antes de explotar. Porque es lo único que puede hacer después de escuchar tan soberana estupidez.

― No lo niegues. He podido escuchar lo que decías y me parece fuera de lugar que hables esas cosas con alguien que no sea yo.

Katie se da la vuelta tan deprisa, que la ropa cae irremediablemente al suelo.

― ¿Y ahora pretendes que te hable después de dos semanas en que ni siquiera me miraste a la cara? ― exclama, molesta ― ¡Eres increíble!

Le vuelve a dar la espalda, roja de furia, y comienza a sacar todas sus cosas del mínimo compartimiento que tiene grabado su nombre en el frente. Al guardar todo de manera apresurada, se dirige a la salida sin mirar al muchacho ni una sola vez. Tal vez si lo mira de verdad, pueda ocurrir algo inesperado y hacer que se desate un cataclismo horrible.

― Katie ― le llama Oliver, con aquella voz impasible que tiene y se acerca a ella.

La chica lo afronta, mirándolo con los ojos rojos de ira. Tiene ganas de llorar y de gritar y se siente patética porque Wood no lo merece. No merece nada de lo que Katie está sintiendo en esos momentos y eso hace que se enoje un poco más de lo que está. Por tonta y por no darse cuenta antes de que aquel beso la ha dejado descolocada y de que Oliver de verdad le gusta y que así, tal y como es, ha dañado irreparablemente su mundo en el que solo hay Quidditch y unas estúpidas hormonas revolucionadas de una niña de catorce años que no la dejan tranquila ni por un segundo.

Tonta, tonta, tonta. Se repite constantemente.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― gruñe, arrastrando las palabras entro los dientes y parece más enojada que nunca ―. Pensé que me estabas ignorando.

Oliver parece sorprendido y evita su mirada para no sentirse culpable.

― No te estoy evitando, Katie ― dice y parece ir en serio ―. Lo que pasó hace dos semanas no debió pasar nunca y no quería presionar las cosas.

― Pero pasó, Oliver, y me parece estúpido que comiences a evitarme sin ni siquiera preguntar mi opinión. Porque no sé si te importa, pero me ha dolido bastante que no te hayas acercado a preguntar si me había molestado.

Se arrepiente de decir todo aquello en el mismo instante en que termina la frase, pero Oliver no le da tiempo a corregir nada porque él tiene muchas cosas que decir al respecto. Especialmente en relación con lo que pasó hace dos semanas y toda esa tontería de que no le molestó en absoluto que se besaran antes y no le molesta ni un poquito ahora.

― Tienes catorce años ¿No te das cuenta? ― dice y parece como si le doliera ―. Nunca pensé en huir de ti, Katie, de verdad, y aunque lo hubiera querido alguna vez no hubiera podido porque te veo en todos lados. En los entrenamientos, en la torre, en el comedor. Y cada vez que me encontraba contigo en alguna parte, no podía evitar sentirme como un degenerado por lo que había hecho.

Katie bufa y su mirada se vuelve centellante.

― Eres imposible ― le insulta ―. Tienes diecisiete años y ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres. Solo vives para el Quidditch ― Quidditch esto, Quidditch lo otro ― y no tienes ni la más minima idea de lo que pasa a tu alrededor porque eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada.

― Katie…

― ¡No, Wood! ¡Tú has hablado lo suficiente, ahora me toca a mí! ― exclama, frunciendo el ceño y dejando su bolso en una de las bancas ―. Me parece una estupidez lo que estás diciendo ¿Y sabes por qué? ― pregunta y Oliver niega con la cabeza lentamente ―. Porque bien que tú tengas diecisiete años y yo solo tenga catorce, pero entre tú y yo, cuestiónate un día quién tiene más claro lo que quiere.

Katie toma sus cosas y se acerca a la salida, arrastrando los pies. No quiere mirar a Oliver porque si lo hace, está segura de que se olvidará de lo que ha dicho y le sonreirá a pesar de todo, diciéndole que está bien, que no debe preocuparse por ella porque lo superarla algún día. Pero la verdad es que no podrá hacerlo.

Nunca.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Antes de que se haya dado cuenta, las semanas van pasando y Katie se ve arrastrando los pies de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor después de una de las prácticas más agotadoras que ha tenido ese año.

No ha vuelto a hablar con Oliver desde lo ocurrido en los vestidores y la chica no puede evitar sentir como si le hubieran arrebatado algo. Wood ni siquiera la mira a los ojos y ya no se toma la molestia de decirle si se está equivocando en Quidditch porque tal parece que se ha dado cuenta de que no necesita sus consejos para poder volar mejor.

Katie bufa exasperada.

Idiota. Es lo único que puede decir después de todo lo que ha pasado y ya se está cansando de ser tan monotemática ― y melodramática ―. Desde entonces solo ha sido _Oliver esto _y _Oliver lo otro _y parece como si fuera lo único en lo que pudiera pensar. No quiere darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque al final terminaría aceptando que es verdad y que Oliver tiene toda la razón al decir que lo suyo no puede ser.

Y es irónico, porque nunca han tenido nada.

― Pero todo es porque Oliver no quiere ― murmura, antes de decir la contraseña y atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda. La sala común está hecha un lío y Katie sube las escaleras de piedra hacia la habitación de las chicas de cuarto para dejar sus cosas y descansar aunque se un poco.

Se da cuenta de que es imposible porque solo es cosa de abrir la puerta para que Leanne se le tire encima y la bombardee a punta de preguntas que solo dicen _Wood _y _Los gemelos Weasley_ por todas partes.

― ¡¿Por qué no me habías contado que _la cosa _ocurría entre Oliver y tú?!

Katie suspira y deja la escoba sobre su cama para después sentarse y suspirar de nuevo.

― ¿Has hablado con los gemelos? ― pregunta.

― No, en realidad. He bajado hace un rato a la sala común y los he escuchado decir que les preocupa un poco que entre tú y Oliver esté ocurriendo _la cosa. _Más por Wood que por ti, pero eso no viene a cuento.

― ¡Y alguien podrá decirme algún día que se supone que es _la cosa_! ¡Porque no entiendo nada! ― exclama de un momento a otro, sulfurada y Leanne la mira con los ojos iluminados. Se sienta a su lado, le toma de las manos y sonríe.

― Es cuando no están saliendo, pero están molestando.

― Pues aquí lo único que está molestando es que les creas a los Weasley ― dice, fastidiada.

― Pero estaban seguros de lo que decían, Katie, y yo les creo. Son un poco revoltosos y eso, pero los chicos tienen su credibilidad. Y no están locos, claro.

― Pues entérate que si lo están porque entre nosotros no puede ocurrir nada pues Oliver no me ha hablado desde hace días y yo me estoy volviendo una completa reina del drama ¡¿Contenta?!

― Oh ― es lo único que dice Leanne segundos después, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta para, de repente, salir sin despedirse.

La chica gruñe, antes de acostarse, cerrar las persianas y mirar al techo con aburrimiento.

Va a ser la noche más larga de su vida y Katie no podrá dormir.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Se despierta en la madrugada para ponerse el pijama. Ve a Leanne acostada en la cama de al lado y abre con sigilo la puerta para no despertar a las demás y poder bajar las escaleras sin tropezar.

Ya abajo, se acerca a uno de los sillones y se sienta en la oscuridad intentando concentrar su cabeza en otra cosa para no pensar. Porque si piensa va a ser en Oliver, en lo bien que juega al Quidditch y en lo alto que es y la verdad es que no quiere.

― ¿Katie?

Al principio piensa que se está volviendo loca y que ya oye su voz hasta cuando está sola, pero después recapacita y, al darse la vuelta, descubre que justo Oliver Wood está también ahí con el tablero de Quidditch que lleva a todas partes, el muy obsesionado frente a él.

Lo mira directamente a los ojos y frunce el ceño. Tiene que ser él, por supuesto, porque aquel año no ha sido el mejor para ella y Merlín está en contra de su salud mental por la envidia que le da que pueda volar en escoba y él, bueno, no.

_Qué cosas más estúpidas estás pensando, Katie. _Se reprende.

― Puedes seguir con tus tácticas, Wood, no me molesta ― dice, dándole la espada de nuevo y cruzando los brazos.

Oliver asiente en la oscuridad, pero no retoma su tarea con el tablero sino que se acerca a ella y se apoya en el respaldo del sillón.

― ¿Estás molesta? ― pregunta, curioso, después de unos momentos. Katie produce un gruñido por lo bajo y le responde sin mirarlo a la cara. Debe estar muy enojada, piensa.

― No, Wood, estoy más que feliz con que no me dirijas a palabra y te hayas enojado conmigo cuando la que debería estar furiosa soy yo.

El chico la mira, pero no responde de inmediato.

― Lo siento ― murmura al final con tono culpable.

― Pues no, Oliver, tu perdón no me vale.

La Gryffindor se pone de pie y se acerca a las escaleras, pero Oliver es más rápido y la atrapa por la muñeca. Es el primer contacto que han tenido desde el beso y a la chica le arde la piel.

El muchacho traga saliva antes de hablar.

― Yo sé lo que quiero, Katie ― dice cerca de su oído ―. Pero me da miedo el solo hecho de pensarlo porque es imposible. _Eres _imposible.

― Pues eso deberías preguntármelo a mi, pedazo de idiota.

Entonces se suelta del agarre y le hace frente, como siempre. Wood tiene los ojos más brillantes que nunca y Katie siente cosquillas en los talones.

― No lo entiendes, Katie. Para ti todo es mucho más fácil.

― ¿Más fácil? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí darme cuenta de que me gustas de verdad, pero te vas a ir cuando termine el año? ― El joven la mira sorprendido ―. Pues no, Oliver, no es fácil, pero no puedo estar pensando en lo de _qué pasaría si _cuando ni siquiera ha pasado algo ahora.

― Pero tienes catorce años ― dice como si se ahogara.

― ¿Y crees que me preocupa? ― pregunta, enfurruñada ―. Pues no me importa porque aunque tenga catorce, quince o dieciocho tú nunca creerás que ese beso lo estuve esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los dos tragan saliva.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? ― le cuestiona Oliver endureciendo el gesto.

― Quiero que hagas algo espontáneo alguna vez en tu vida sin preocuparte si quiera de que soy tres años menor que tú.

Dice y antes de pensar en otra cosa, se pone de puntillas ― porque Oliver es realmente alto ― y le da un beso como el primero que se dieron. Casto, seco y que le deja con sabor a poco, como siempre.

― ¿No es tan difícil, o si?

Oliver sonríe, niega con la cabeza y la mira como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo.

― Me vas a volver loco, Katie.

Y es así como se da por vencido. La chica le mira anonadada, pensando en lo poco que ha tardado su cabezonería, pero no tarda en sonreír también.

― Lo sé, supongo que son las hormonas.

Y vuelve a besarlo, pero ahora lo hace con todo el cuerpo. Se pega a él, le pasa los brazos por detrás del cuello y se siente diferente. Se siente mayor y con más energía de la que ha tenido nunca.

Oliver la toma de la cintura y es entonce cuando Katie piensa que tal vez Leanne tiene razón.

Tal vez los gemelos no estén tan locos como parece.

* * *

_Fic sin mucho sentido. Una aberración, en pocas palabras._

_Pero me siento bien, a pesar de todo._

_¡Un besote!_

_**RS**_


End file.
